Baby, It's Cold Outside
by ItsMeCandy
Summary: Jack and Elsa spend time together for the first time in a long time, and when it get's late Jack really, really, really doesn't want Elsa to leave. How long can he keep her inside? Based off of the song 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' . Modern Jelsa One shot .


**A/N:I do not own most of the dialogue** (as this is based off of a song)** or the** **characters.**

* * *

><p>Jack and Elsa lay on the living room couch together, her head rising and falling on his chest with every breath he took. All was quiet save for the wind rubbing the side of the house and the muffled sound of some random radio station playing in the kitchen. Elsa yawned and glanced at her watch. Her eyes shot open and she sat up.<p>

"Whoa, I didn't realize it was this late." Elsa got up from the couch and crossed the room towards the closet to get her magenta fur coat. Jack followed. "I was supposed to meet Anna before her date with Kristoff."

This was one of the first times Jack and Elsa had spent time together in weeks. One of them always had something coming up. Finally an hour ago Elsa surprised Jack at his house saying she was free for a little while. Jack had been itching to see her, and he wouldn't let her slip away that easily.

"So soon?" Jack asked

"Yeah, sorry. I really can't stay." She started to open the closet.

"But Elsie, it's cold outside." Jack closed the closet.

Elsa winced at the nickname and reopened the closet door. "I've got to go away."

"But Elsie, it's cold outside." He closed the closet again.

She heavily exhaled and turned to face him. "This evening has been─"

"I'd been hoping you'd drop in."

"─so very nice." She finished as she crossed the room and bent over the coffee table to grab her purse.

Jack intercepted her and caught her hand before she reached her bag. "I'll hold your hands. They're cold as ice."

Her hand retreated. "My mother will start to worry."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" he asked, smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Her cheeks turned pink as she picked up her hat and placed it on her head. "My father will be pacing the floor."

He motioned to the wall opposite of them "Listen to that fireplace roar."

She tried to go back towards the couch where she left her gloves. "Really, I'd better scurry."

He stood in front of her and slid his hands onto her waist. "Beautiful please don't hurry."

"Well…" she said, flustered, "maybe just a few minutes more." Her cheeks were red now. Hands still on her waist, he guided her onto the couch next to him. Then she remembered the time. "It's so late at night."

"Baby, it's bad out there." He nodded towards a window that showed about two feet of freshly fallen snow and a still-brewing-storm. The lights faltered.

"Who turned down the lights?" She asked him looking him in the eye. Whoops. She could get lost in those eyes for hours... She didn't have hours.

"No cabs to be had out there."

_ I wish I knew how… _Elsa thought, hypnotized by Jack's eyes.

Jack stroked her cheek. "Your eyes are like starlight now."

…_to break this spell._

Jack smiled, thinking he'd convinced her to stay. "I'll take your hat," he brushed her bang "You're hair looks swell.

The lights came back on and Elsa came back to reality. She scooted away from Jack before she could start daydreaming again. "I ought to say no ."

Jack pulled her back over and on top of his lap. "Mind if I move in closer?"

She defiantly put her cloche back on. "At least I'm going to say that I tried."

"What's the sense of hurting my pride?" They both laughed to themselves, knowing Jack had _more_ than enough pride.

Elsa stood up and brushed off her pants. "I _really_ can't stay." She headed towards the door.

"Oh Elsie, don't hold out!"

Elsa ignored him (and that horrid nickname) and opened the door. She was about to step out, then realized that she left all her stuff inside.

"Told ya, it's cold outside."

Still ignoring him, she went into the closet got her coat and put it on before she forgot it again. Then she went over to the couch to try and grab her gloves, but before she could reach them Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the couch, sending her stumbling onto the cushion beside him. "I simply must go." She stood up.

"Baby," he pulled her back down "it's cold outside."

She sighed in frustration and stood up again. "The answer is no."

"Baby, it's _cold_ outside."

"Look, Jack, you really have been─ " she tried to walk away but his grip on her hand was tight, like an anchor to a boat bobbing in water.

He pulled her back down "I'm lucky that you dropped it."

"─so nice and warm, but… "

He pointed outside again. "Look out the window at that storm."

"Anna will be suspicious."

Jack scooted closer to her ,tilted her chin upward, and grinned. "Gosh, your lips look delicious."

Elsa blushed furiously and turned her head away. "Kristoff's probably there at our door."

He turned her head so he could face her again and stared at her mouth as he spoke. "Like waves upon a tropical shore." He started to lean in.

Running out of excuses (and getting really nervous because, let's face it, she didn't exactly do well with romantically physical contact) she stuttered "and…and… Weselton's mind is vicious." He was so close then that their lips brushed as she had spoken.

"Gosh, your lips _are _delicious."

_ His flirting is so hard to ignore…_

He just stayed in that close position, holding her face. "Never such a blizzard before."

Then Elsa remembered, _Blizzard. Time. Right. Need to leave. Now. _ She pushed him away and stood again. "I've got to get home."

"But Baby, you'll freeze out there." He stood too, and took off her jacket.

"Hey, give me my coat!"

"It's up to your knees out there." He held her by the shoulders.

"You've really been grand." She lifted his palms off her.

"I thrill when you touch my hand."

"But don't you see─"

Jack pulled her so close their hips were touching. He held her tight, and spoke directly into her ear. "How can you do this thing me?"

"─there's bound to be talk tomorrow." She wriggled out of his grasp and walked towards the door.

Jack blocked her right when she was about to turn the handle. "Think of my lifelong sorrow."

"Or, at least there will be plenty implied." She pushed him out of the way, opened the door, and stepped one foot into the snow.

"What if," he picked her up and placed her back inside the house before closing the door. "you caught pneumonia and died?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at first, and then saw the sincerity in his words. "I _really_ can't stay."She tried to walk around him, then felt kind of guilty for being so persistent to leave, even if she really _did_ need to go .

"Get rid of that old doubt."

She was looking into his eyes again, and didn't even give the time a second thought when she said, "Well, it _is _cold outside."

Jack smiled and twirled her around before picking her up bridal style and plopping her down on the couch. Elsa smiled as he sat down next to her and started to close the gap between them. She stopped when their foreheads touched and thought, _Wait…_

Anna always told Elsa how putty brained she acted around Jack. _So putty brained that I forgot I actually _love_ the cold._ She didn't believe her younger sister until now.

"Hey Jack?"

"Mhm?"

"Did you say it's _cold_ outside?"

"Freezing."

"That the snow's up to my knees?"

"Probably higher now."

_ Well then what am I doing in here? _Elsa stood up, got her gloves and purse before Jack could stop her, and ran outside. Before she closed the door she heard a pouty sounding "Elsie!" She huffed at the pet name, quickly scooped up some snow, formed a ball, and beamed it at Jack's face as soon as he opened the door.

"I hate when you call me that!" she managed to shout over the howling wind before she too was pelted with snowballs. "Oh it's on now!"

And then there was war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you probably know, and if you didn't, this story is based off of the song 'Baby it's Cold Outside' from the movie _Neptunes Daughter. _If you haven't seen the movie or heard the song before, this song is about a guy who doesn't his ladyfriend **(I haven't seen the whole movie so I don't know if they were dating) **to leave, and he keeps using the lame excuse that 'it's cold outside, so you can't leave'. In the movie it's not storming or anything, he'll just do anything to keep her from leaving. **

****I was inspired to write this when a version of this song sung by Idina Menzel and Micheal Bublé came out. If you haven't seen the video already you _need_ to go watch it, like, right now. It's one of the most adorable things I've ever seen**** . I'm pretty sure you can find both the original and the Menzel/Bublé remake on Youtube, but if you can't find one or either**** (or you're too lazy to look, which I'm fine with 'cause I'd be too) **PM me and I'll send you the links. Sorry to any guests reading this, I tried posting the link down here but they didn't work. So, yeah.**

**If you're one of those people who obsess over songs **(like me)** then you'll have noticed some of the lyrics are different. I've seen two and heard four different sets of lyrics for this song, so I just used the one I liked best. I also left out a line or two or added a couple of words so it would make sense. **


End file.
